Frank John Koksma
Frank John Koksma * Born on September 3, 1895 in Lincoln, NE * Died on January 25, 1959 * Buried in Newton Union Cemetery in Newton, IA * First, married Helen Louise Crippen * Second, married Eda Elizabeth (Unknown) sometime between 1923 and 1930 Lois Helen Crippen Koksma * Born between 1894 and 1896 * Died on March 2, 1923 in Newton, IA, a few days after the birth of her second daughter * Parents were "CW Crippen" and "______ Dowing" (per her death record) * Married Frank Koksma and had 2 children Eda Elizabeth (Unknown) Koksma * Born in 1881 * Died on February 27, 1961 * First married (Unknown) Parker and had 1 child * Second married Frank Koksma All three are buried in Newton Union Cemetery in Newton, Iowa. Children Mary Parker * Born c. 1917 Frances Helen Koksma * Born on November 7, 1918 in Newton, IA * Links: ** Iowa, County Births Irene Persis Koksma * Born February 19, 1923 * Her mother died 11 days after her birth * Links: ** Genealogy.com profile Timeline 1881 Eda is born 1884 or 1885 Frank's parents immigrate from Holland to the USA September 3 1895 Frank is born in Lincoln, NE c. 1896 Lois is born 1900 Census: Frank is 5 and lives with his parents and siblings 1910 Census: Frank is 15 and lives with his father and siblings Frank and Lois marry June 5 1917 WWI Draft: Frank is already married c. 1919 daughter Helen is born 1920 Census: Frank is married to Lois and they have a 1-year-old daughter, Helen. His "father" (meaning father-in-law) lives with them. February 19 1923 daughter Irene is born March 2 1923 Lois dies c. 1923-1930 Frank and Eda marry 1930 Census: Frank is married to Eda. He has two daughters, Helen and Irene, and a stepdaughter, Mary Parker. April 27 1942 WWII Draft January 25 1859 Frank dies Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave * John Frank Koksma * Eda Elizabeth Koksma FamilySearch.org profile * Frank Koksma * Lois Crippen * Eda (Unknown) US Federal Census, 1900 * Frank is 5 years old and lives with his parents and siblings * Main page: US Federal Census, 1900 - John Koksma * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census, 1910 * Frank is 13 years old and lives with his father and siblings. His age is probably a mistake here, he should be 14 or 15 * His mother died 4 years ago * Main page: US Federal Census, 1910 - John Koksma * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census, 1920 * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census, 1930 * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census, 1940 * (not yet found) World War I Draft Card * June 5, 1917 in Hinckley, MN * Already married, but spouse's name not mentioned * Job: "Laborer" for "Northern Pacific Ry" * Physical description: medium height, medium build, brown eyes, light hair, not bald * FamilySearch.org World War II Draft Card * April 27, 1942 in Newton, IA * Spouse: Mrs. Eda Koksma * Address: 701 E. 8th St. S., Newton, Iowa * Employer: Maytag Co. * Physical description: brown hair, brown eyes, dark complexion, height 5'9", weight 170 * FamilySearch.org Iowa, County Births - Frances Helen Koksma * FamilySearch.org Iowa, County Births - Irene Persis Koksma * FamilySearch.org Iowa, County Death Records - Lois Helen Koksma * FamilySearch.org Category:People